disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Be Prepared
Be Prepared was a song sung by King Scar and his hyena henchmen in The Lion King. The song starts when the hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed asked Scar if they would kill Mufasa and Scar's reply was, "Precisely". Lyrics Scar: singing I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a warthog's backside. But thick as you are, PAY ATTENTION! My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions the lights are not all on upstairs, But we're talking kings and successions. Even YOU can't be caught unaware! So prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era is tip-toeing nearer. Shenzi: speaking And where do we feature? Scar: speaking Just listen to teacher. singing I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when, at last, I am given my dues. And injustice deliciously squared, BE PREPARED! Banzai: speaking Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared... For what? Scar: speaking For the death of the king! Banzai: speaking What, is he sick? Scar: speaking No, fool, we're going to kill him, and Simba, too. Shenzi: speaking Great idea! Who needs a king? Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed: chanting No king, no king, lalalalalala! Scar: speaking IDIOTS! There will be a king! Banzai: speaking Hey, but you said, uh, Scar: speaking I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again! Banzai and Shenzi: speaking Yeah! Yay, alright! Alright, Long live the king! Hyenas: speaking Long live the king! Long live the king! singing It's great that we'll soon be connected with a king who'll be all-time adored! Scar: singing Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee, The point that I must emphasize is, YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!* So, prepare for the coup of the century! Be prepared for the murkiest scam! (Ooooooooh.... La, la, la!) Meticulous planning, (We'll have food!) Tenacity spanning, (Lots of food!) Decades of denial. (We repeat!) Is simply why I'll, (Endless meat!) Be king, undisputed! Respected, saluted, and seen for the WONDER I am! (Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..........!) Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared, BE PREPARED! Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed: singing Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared, Scar and Hyenas: singing BE PREPARED!!!!!!!!!!! (Scar and Hyenas laugh evilly.) *Note: Jeremy Irons, voice of Scar, sung most of the song up to here. The rest of the song was sung by Jim Cummings. Deleted Reprise A reprise for 'Be Prepared' was planned for later in the film, when Scar brings the hyenas to Pride Rock after claiming the throne, but it was cut. Scar: It's time you were all introduced to your ruler's executive staff. Perhaps not the kind you've been used to, but certainly game for a laugh! Hyenas: We'd like to assure you, no fooling, Red meat is no longer our scene, And if now and then we're seen drooling, It's only an ancestor's gene! Scar: So prepare for a glorious future! Be prepared for the pride's golden age! Banzai: It's like any other who murdered a brother... (Shenzi clamps a paw over his mouth) Shenzi: If we don't spread rumors, he'll feed us and groom us! Hyenas: With friends in high places, we hold all the aces, Scar: So don't try and rattle my cage. Hyenas: Oh imagine if anyone dared! Scar: Be prepared! Hyenas: Oh imagine if anyone dared! Scar: whisper Be prepared... See Also The Madness of King Scar Category:Songs